eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alltid sommer
|conductor = Geir Langslet|position = 8th|points = 79|previous = San Francisco|next = Living My Life Without You|image = N98.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Alltid sommer '(translation: Always summer) was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1998 in Birmingham performed by Lars Fredriksen. The song is an up-tempo number, with Fredriksen telling his lover what a change she has made in his life. He likens this change to the arrival of a perpetual summer, and tells her that "you won my life". It was performed 22nd on the night following Finland and preceding Estonia. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 79 points. Lyrics Norwegian= Dine øyne leser jeg som en åpen bok Ved å leve sammen leser vi ord på ord (Det å være nær) Det handler om mer enn hva vi to kan se (For vi har mer) Det vi har, er så mye mer “Alltid evig sommer”, sa du Og du kom, og du så, og du vant mitt liv “Alltid evig sommer”, sa du Hva de andre gjør nå betyr ingenting “Evig varme dager”, sa du Og rakte hendene ut og sa: “Det føles ganske bra” Oh… (“Alltid sommer”, sa du) Bare jeg kunne si med ord hva du er for meg Vi lever, leker sammen, mens vi går samme vei (Det å elske deg) År for år, og dag for dag (Sammen med deg) En glede som vokser med hvert hjerteslag “Alltid evig sommer”, sa du Og du kom, og du så, og du vant mitt liv “Alltid evig sommer”, sa du Hva de andre gjør nå betyr ingenting “Evig varme dager”, sa du Og rakte hendene ut og sa: “Det føles ganske bra” Oh… “alltid sommer”, sa du Min ensomhet forsvant og kjærligheten vant Så kom og la oss leve, du sa: “Alltid evig sommer'” (“Alltid evig sommer”, sa du) Og du kom, og du så, og du vant mitt liv “Alltid evig sommer”, sa du (“Alltid evig sommer”) Hva de andre gjør nå betyr ingenting “Evig varme dager”, sa du Og rakte hendene ut og sa: “Det føles ganske bra” Oh… “alltid sommer”, sa du (Ooh…) “Alltid sommer”, sa du |-| translation= I read your eyes like an open book Living together we read each other word by word (To be near you) It’s more than just the two of us can see (Because we have more) What we have is so much more “Always eternal summer”, you said And you came, and you saw, and you won my life “Always eternal summer”, you said What the others do now, means nothing “Forever warm days”, you said And reached out your hands and said: “It feels quite good” Oh… (“Always summer”, you said) If only I could find the words to tell what you mean to me We live, play together, as we take the same road (To love you) Year by year, and day by day (Together with you) Our happiness grows with every heartbeat “Always eternal summer”, you said And you came, and you saw, and you won my life “Always eternal summer”, you said What the others do now, means nothing “Forever warm days”, you said And reached out your hands and said: “It feels quite good” Oh… “always summer”, you said My loneliness vanished, and love won So come and let us live, you said: “Always eternal summer” (“Always eternal summer”, you said) And you came, and you saw, and you won my life “Always eternal summer”, you said (“Always eternal summer”) What the others do now, means nothing “Forever warm days”, you said And reached out your hands and said: “It feels quite good” Oh… “always summer”, you said (Ooh…) “Always summer”, you said Trivia * The song was initially performed at Melodi Grand Prix in English under the title "All I Ever Wanted Was You". When it won, due to the language rule still being in place, the lyrics were written in Norwegian for the contest. ** A year later, the language rule dropped at Eurovision; the only Norwegian-language entry since then was Alvedansen in 2006. Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1998